A Future Without Shackles
by Kira Diamond
Summary: A beautiful woman is weary of castle life and high society. A swordsman, bathed by the fires of hell, will come into her life and show her a new chaotic world. This is the story of how Yumi meets Makoto Shishio and becomes his right hand woman and lover in an alternate Rurouni Kenshin setting.


**A Future Without Shackles**

It had been another long day of sitting, smiling, waving, and pouring the lord's tea. As a Princess of the Empire, Yumi's job was to be perfect in every way and ultimately, represent the Empire well. She and her fellow princesses had risen early to accompany the lord of the Grand Castle of the Woods during his monthly appearance in town. At least this time she had been allowed to interact with someone other than castle officials; she had handed out small toys to the orphan children of the town and even played a brief game of chess with the elderly caretaker of the orphans' home. She had beaten him swiftly enough, to the satisfaction of the lord and the two senior princesses.

She now sat, this late afternoon, at her vanity where she freshened her makeup diligently. Perhaps if she kept it up, she could hide the fatigue and antipathy.

An unassuming voice called out to her from the door to her room. "My Princess, the castle lord has requested your presence at tonight's dinner." Yumi barely shifted her gaze. In the mirror, she could see the servant standing in the doorway. "Princess?"

"Yes, I'll be there," Yumi replied jadedly.

The servant bowed and excused herself, but Yumi payed her no mind. After she finished her makeup, Yumi fussed a little with the ornaments in her hair, then exited the room. Her two attendants were waiting for her just outside and they fell in step behind her as she began to make her rounds through the Grand Castle in the Woods.

She hadn't been walking long when she spotted the castle resident she most despised. Princess Kanade, with ten attendants trailing behind her, was heading Yumi's way. Quelling the resentment that bubbled inside her, Yumi stepped to the side to let her pass. Yumi and her attendants curtsied as they were required to do, but instead of passing, the other Princess stopped right in front of Yumi.

Yumi did not raise her gaze. She knew what she would see. A beautiful young woman about the same age as she was, wearing grander clothes, more intricate hair ornaments, and a smug expression. "Well, I see the prostitute princess is up and about. I hear you'll be assigned to entertain the guests tonight." She giggled gleefully and stroked her long, silky hair.

Yumi, head still bowed in a gesture of respect, kept her voice serene as she answered. "Yes, apparently the lord believes his representatives should actually know how to hold an intelligent conversation when hosting important company." She glanced up to see her rival's eyes widen. Kanade's smirk twisted into an expression of hatred and embarrassment, and her fist clenched around her hair and shook in anger.

Kanade replied loudly for the sake of the attendants. "Well, I suppose even commoners have their uses." She stepped even closer to Yumi and whispered angrily. "You'd better learn your place here or things will go poorly for you!" Then Kanade stepped back and straightened her robes. She quickly glanced at her attendants to make sure their faces remained placid and expressionless, and with a huff, began to walk away.

Yumi sighed. She resumed her place in the center of the hallway and continued walking. She glanced out the windows from time to time at what lay beyond the castle walls, at what was now the Empire.

For there had been a brutal war that had dismantled the previous government and gave rise to a new era. During the war, the fledgling Empire had begun the practice of appointing Princesses, often from noble or well-off families. Princesses filled a variety of roles and served a number of purposes; they could be a trophies or accessories, manage castle staff and entertain lords, and unite regions through marriage. A Princess of the Empire was an important tool.

Yumi was the latest to arrive in the Castle in the Woods after receiving the Princess rank. Though she ranked higher than the servants and in certain ways, many castle officials, she was the bottom rank as far as Princesses were concerned. She had fewer attendants, somewhat plainer clothing, and the least distinguished responsibilities. And she was required to demonstrate proper respect to her senior Princesses.

Tonight, Yumi would serve as a companion to the lord's dinner guests. The lord was a high-ranking official of the Empire and so he was allowed to maintain a few Princesses of the Empire.

Yumi headed for the kitchen, where she knew the other senior Princess would be. Princess Kikyo, the highest ranked Princess in the castle, was in charge of events along with hosting dinners and meetings. She ensured that everything ran smoothly.

Yumi curtsied to Kikyo when she found her in the kitchen. "Honored sister, I am told I shall entertain our guests tonight and so I have come. "

Kikyo looked up from her notes and lists. "Ah, Yumi. I am glad to see you. Yes, some representatives from the trade guilds are visiting our lord, so you will pour their first drinks and speak if they speak to you while they are settling in. And then play music for them once they have been served their meal."

"I understand. Is there anything that you need help with?"

"Some extra hands to work on this, and maybe some more vegetables and flowers from the garden ..."

"Then I shall leave my attendants here to help you and go to the garden for those items." She quickly curtsied and headed to the garden.

She took a deep breath of fresh air once she was outside. It felt so good to be outside of the castle. And alone. This castle was suffocating her. She was so tired of the pretty lies, the bullshit. Loveless rich sycophants parading in and out, seeking glamor and power and dripping honeyed words from their tongues. And here she was, just another pawn in a lonely castle.

She walked out into the courtyard that preceded the garden, but suddenly she heard a noise. Like a terrified yell that was cut off before it really started. She went towards the noise and peeked around the corner to find a dead guard lying on the ground. Next to him stood a powerful looking man, with a bloodstained sword and wild savagery in his eyes. Yumi had to blink a few times. The man's body was wrapped in bandages under his worn kimono and where the bandages came loose, she saw that his skin looked as if it had been charred and badly burned.

The two locked eyes. But as the man took a step toward her, she took a step towards him too. "You can't leave him there!" Yumi said emphatically. The man paused. "If you put him in that bin," she continued, pointing at a refuse container "no one will find him for some time and they won't know you were here."

The man didn't move so Yumi hurried over to the bin. Instead of raising his sword against her, the man watched her curiously. Yumi lifted the top of the bin and glanced back at the swordsman, giving him a meaningful look. The swordsman managed to look relaxed as he swiftly lifted the body with one hand and tossed it in. Yumi quietly closed the bin, then stood gazing at the swordsman in anticipation.

"You're pretty strange," the man said. He smiled. It was a rather wicked smile but to her own surprise Yumi was not afraid. Instead, she found it mysterious. Even alluring. "You helped me toss away that guy like trash. Guess you didn't feel bad for him."

Yumi shook her head.

"Well, woman," said the burnt swordsman "I'll keep letting you live if you take me to a place to relax and bring me some food."

Yumi thought of the perfect place right away. "This way, my lord," she said.

The swordsman kept that intriguing smile as she led him to a shed that served as more of a warehouse. When she left, she promised to bring him back some food.

She hurried to gather more bandages for him, and while Kikyo and the attendants were busy, she snatched a few rice balls for him as well. Then, after making sure she wasn't being followed, she took the items back to the fugitive swordsman.

She sat in the shed with him while he ate.

Finally, he spoke to her again. "Judging by your appearance, you must be a Princess."

Yumi's heart started pounding in her chest. There was just something about that deep, confident voice of his. "Yes, that's right. And may I ask, who you are my lord?"

"Heh. Tell me first Princess. Are you a fan of the Empire?"

No one had ever asked Yumi that. And even if they had she would never have dared to answer truthfully. But somehow, she wanted to tell the truth to this man.

"Not at all," she said. The defiance sparkled in her eyes. "My family was a noble house but it was on the decline. I warned my father not to sell his soul to the Empire but he did so and it ruined us. He was weak. I was passed around until they decided to make me a "princess". I've seen the lies and corruption that the Empire has covered up. They want the people to believe they are blameless and noble, but they are as despicable as anyone else!"

Yumi put her hand over her mouth. All these things she had never dared to say out loud had just come spilling out. Why? And why in front of this stranger?

But suddenly, she felt his touch on her wrist. She looked up and there he was, moving her hand and cradling her chin.

"Your rage. Your hate. It's beautiful." Yumi blushed and smiled. "I am Makoto Shishio. I did the Empire's dirty work, killing its enemies from the shadows. And they rewarded me by shooting me and trying to burn me to death. But I survived."

He let go of her face and stood up. She gazed up at him in awe as he picked up his sword and stroked it lovingly. "I will seize control of this country, " he said. "I will create hell on earth, because the fires of hell burn inside me. The world will be as it should be, a place where the strong live and the weak die."

He looked down at Yumi and smiled. Before she knew it, Yumi was standing too and in Makoto Shishio's arms. He pressed her against the wall, kissing her roughly, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Then they were on the floor, writhing and kissing and touching.

Later, Yumi brought the flowers and vegetables Princess Kikyo has asked for. "Yumi," said Kikyo, with a somewhat disapproving look, "I get lost in the beauty of the garden myself, but we must stay on task since we have a dinner party tonight."

Yumi curtsied and murmured an apology. That night, she did as she was expected to. She poured drinks for the men, chatted with them, and played them music. But she could not get the swordsman out of her head.

She wondered how she could get her breakfast to him as she headed to her room after dinner. But before she could make it to her room, Kanade and her attendants appeared. Yumi and her attendants stepped to the side as usual, but Kanade stopped in front of Yumi again.

"One of the servants said you took my snack from the kitchen today," said Princess Kanade stiffly.

Drat! Yumi was certain no one had seen her take those rice balls. Did Kanade know that she snuck off to the shed? But suddenly, Kanade struck her in the face with a stinging _slap!_ Yumi was taken aback. She clutched at her face, and tried to keep her rage in check.

Kanade just looked at her with a disgusting expression of satisfaction. "Don't ever do that again. You're lucky you're only getting this warning, Yumi." And with that Kanade stalked off.

Still clutching her face, Yumi walked angrily to her room, leaving her attendants outside. She placed a cold, wet towel on her face and cursed that venomous witch, but she took solace in knowing that she hadn't found out about Makoto Shishio.

She ended the night with a tingling cheek, but she also went to bed with the memories of her afternoon with the fugitive swordsman. A strong man who understood her rage. Who wanted to change the world. And who probably had the power to do it.

Her body grew hot just thinking about him, and she could not help but touch herself in sensitive places before falling asleep…

The next morning, Yumi was getting dressed for the day when her servant brought her breakfast.

"Did you know Princess," said the servant in a low voice "one of the guards went missing yesterday."

"Missing? " said Yumi, putting on the act. "Did he forsake his duty to our lord?"

"No one knows ma'am," said the servant. "But they say we should all be careful, just in case."

"I'll make note of that," said Yumi. She wondered if this would make it harder to visit Makoto Shishio. She managed to stash some of her breakfast away, and after telling her attendants to work on cleaning and arranging her belongings, she made it back out to the shed. When she entered, he smiled at her as if he had been awaiting her return.

"Lord Shishio," she said brightly. "I was worried that you might have left."

"The police in the area are looking for me, so I'm waiting for a more opportune time to leave. Plus," he pulled her onto his lap, "I wanted to see you again."

Yumi positively glowed when he said that. As he finished the breakfast she had brought him, Yumi asked if the new bandages were comfortable. He smiled and told her they were. His smile was gentler than it had been the other day, but no less charming as far as Yumi was concerned.

Then he touched her face and asked her why her cheek was swollen.

Yumi grew sullen and turned away. "Let's just say I had a run in with a fellow Princess."

"Oh?" Shishio gently turned her back around to face him. "You could defeat her, if you released yourself from your shackles."

"My shackles?"

"The prison that is the Princess role, and the shackles that are the expectations and rules you put up with. I threw away my shackles once I realized the Empire didn't give a shit about me, even though I gave them the power they currently enjoy."

"Throw away my shackles," Yumi murmured.

Shishio kissed her forehead. "It's up to you. I will bring chaos to this country. You can come with me, and stand by my side when I do it."

Yumi was walking on air when she returned to the castle. But that glowing feeling of happiness was slowly replaced with worry and dread. Throughout the day she heard the servants whispering about a fugitive hiding out in the area. She worried about Shishio and whether she would be able to keep visiting him.

Then, later that day, Yumi was called in by the lord of the castle. He delivered the worst news Yumi could have imagined.

"Princess Yumi, you have been of great service to this castle. But the eldest son of the Castle by the Sea has become the head of his family after the sudden death of his parents. It has been decided that you will go to his castle and manage the servants there. You will be a great comfort to that young man and ease his burden."

Upon hearing this, Yumi's heart sank. But she smiled and acknowledged the lord's command, and held her anguish in as she exited his presence.

That evening, Yumi didn't sneak off to see Shishio. By now, everyone knew she would be departing from the castle soon; people could be watching her and she couldn't risk exposing him.

But she couldn't bring herself to retire to her room just yet either. Her heart was heavy and her mind was abuzz with questions. She figured a walk around the castle would clear her head.

She sent her attendants away and began her stroll alone, but as she came nearer to some of the lord's entertainment rooms, she overheard the him speaking drunkenly to one of his advisors. "Certainly is a shame about Yumi. I would have liked to have rode her at least once, but there's no way I could have gotten away with that. That kid in that ocean castle though, he'll get away with it since he's favored by the Empire. He and the prince are friends..."

That was it. Yumi could no longer contain her fury.

With a new determination, Yumi went from room to room, grabbing the lamps and splashing oil on everything from wall to ceiling. She was done with it all and there was no going back. She had just finished dumping the last of it when Princess Kanade appeared from around the corner.

"What are you doing?!" she hissed in a loud, angry whisper.

"None of your damn business, you sow!" spat Yumi.

Kanade gasped, completely shocked. Then her face became stormy and she marched over to Yumi, her hand raised and ready to strike. "How dare y -"

But Yumi struck first, sending the other woman to the floor. She looked up at Yumi with tears welling in her eyes. But Yumi only smiled. "Silly little girl. You were never an opponent for me!" She struck a light and set the oil on fire as Kanade watched in horror. Then she left the room to follow the oil trails and gaze upon the flames.

Shishio emerged from the shed to observe the commotion. People were running and yelling about the castle being on fire. Plumes of smoke were wafting out of the windows. He couldn't help but be amused. Perhaps the Princess had decided to throw away her shackles after all. With everyone so distracted, he was able to enter the castle with ease.

He smiled to himself as he strolled about the castle. Flames leapt up all around him, but Shishio did not fear fire. He simply reveled in the chaos as people ran screaming, trying to find their way outside through all that heat and smoke.

Suddenly, he heard a man yell. "That's the fugitive! That's the one they're looking for!"

Another one yelled. "He's the one that started this fire!"

And yet another. "Kill him!"

In a room with burning walls, Shishio found himself surrounded by three men brandishing their swords. There was a loud stomping as several more rushed to join them. Shishio smiled and appraised them. Some of his foes were fairly young while others were old enough to have heralded the end of the previous era.

"I must commend you for your courage," said Shishio. "This castle is going up in flames all around you and yet here you all are trying to kill me. I must reward that resolve."

He unsheathed his sword faster than they could see, and sliced right through the first three combatants. The others rushed him, but his blade moved swiftly and his aim was deadly. He sliced through bellies and throats, and stabbed through hearts and faces.

Then he heard the pitter-patter of another set of feet. They were light footsteps, not those of a warrior carrying weapons. He turned around and standing there was the rogue princess herself. Yumi stopped only briefly, as if to make sure she was really seeing what she saw. Then she ran towards Shishio and leapt into his arms, flinging her own arms around his neck.

Amongst flames and corpses, they shared a passionate kiss.

At length, their lips parted. "So," said Shishio. He loved seeing Yumi's dreamy eyes and excited smile. "Would you like to come with me?"

Yumi, too happy for words, smiled and nodded.

Shishio smiled back and gave her a squeeze. Then he said "there's something I want to take of first. So, wait for me outside." Yumi nodded and hurried off.

Shishio prowled around the castle until he found what he was looking for. The lord of the castle, drunk and helpless. His advisor was trying unsuccessfully to haul him to his feet. Shishio chuckled to himself. A few years back, he had assassinated a rival lordling in order to secure this fool's position. What a pleasant opportunity this was to collect his payment.

Yumi hurried over to the stables. If she and Shishio were going to disappear together, they might as well have a horse to help them escape. Everyone was preoccupied with the fire so now was the perfect chance to slip away.

She made it to the horses and was about to select one when someone yelled out. "Yumi!"

She turned and saw both Kanade and Kikyo, along with some of their attendants. Kikyo looked bedraggled and bewildered and Kanade looked wild and angry. She held up a sword with both hands and pointed it at Yumi.

"Look, Sister, look!" Kanade said to Kikyo. "It's as I told you! She set this fire and now she's trying to run off!"

"Yumi?" said Kikyo quietly. Her voice was still disbelieving. "Is this true? Did you really try to burn us Yumi?"

Yumi almost felt bad for Kikyo. While Kikyo was somewhat pretentious, she had never really treated Yumi poorly. But Yumi couldn't stop now just because she felt sorry for her.

"Sorry Kikyo," Yumi responded coolly "but I have to go."

"NOOO!" shouted Kanade, startling Kikyo and the whimpering attendants. "I won't let you! Not after what you did!"

Kanade charged Yumi, holding the sword awkwardly in her two hands. But in that moment, Yumi felt calmer than she had felt before. As Kanade rushed towards her, she side-stepped and brought her right fist into Kanade's face, sending Kanade flailing backwards and causing her to drop the sword.

Kanade moaned and rolled on the ground in pain while Yumi simply picked up the sword. Then she saddled a horse and led it out of the stable, sword still in hand, while Kanade and the attendants watched with mouths hanging open. Yumi mounted and rode away from them; it would be the last time they ever saw her.

Yumi didn't have to wait long before her swordsman came strolling out of the shadows. From atop her horse, she greeted him with a sultry smile and her trophy sword. By the look on his face she could tell he was impressed. She was glad. She didn't just want to be his lover. She wanted to be useful and support him in his cause.

Without a word he mounted the horse and sat behind her. He took her chin and pulled it back so they could kiss once again. And after that romantic, passion-fueled kiss they rode off into the night, towards a splendid and violent future without shackles.

The End

By Kira Diamond

FB: kiradiamondauthor

Twitter: kir4diam0nd


End file.
